


Halloween's Day in Night Vale

by Belladonna_Q



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Art and Fic Collaboration, Episode Transcript, General Night Vale Weirdness, Halloween, Halloween Prompts, Kissing, M/M, POV Cecil (Welcome to Night Vale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween Prompt Fill by Reapersun and BelladonnaQ:</p>
<p>sherlockmadetea said:<br/>•    (Halloween Prompt). Cecilos. In which Cecil's Halloween costume that is "scary" (ex Cosmotologist) just isn't according to Carlos, and Cecil doesn't understand why Carlos is dressed as something "normal" (ex Vampire). You can decide what occupation/stereotypical costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween's Day in Night Vale

Welcome to Night Vale.

Hello, citizens of Night Vale! Okay, so. I have _fantastic_ news. Halloween this year in Night Vale went with a hitch. Several hitches, in fact! Let me set my scene of personal experience after we get to the dour sponsor statement and the news.

Congratulations and salutations to the grand re-re-re-opening of the Doggles Museum and Emporium! That’s Doggles, with a ‘D’, for all your doggy-goggle needs! Go visit now for exclusive bi-weekly and bi-hourly memberships. Doggles Museum and Emporium can be found on the corner of Smokey Barrel Lane and your backyard. As always, _ḓ̢̻o̥̜͓n͚̤̹̝̪̙’͓͝t͖̟̤͍͎͔̜͢ ̯͉̰̲͖f̭͙͓̫͎̀o̼ͅr҉̗̹͚̩g̗̭͖͠e͈̲̰̖͉̝ͅt ̹͉̱̳̣̰w̱͍̫̯̣͟e̴̙̥̬͓̦̙͍’̨ͅr̹e̴̱̰̫͎ ͝w̥̘̘̳̤̩̹a̵̪̩̰̲̹t͕̣̣͕̫c̕h̳͉̟̥͡i̮̣̱͇͖̗̖͘n̴͙g̴̟̫̟̗͈ͅ!͉̟̹_

Now, the news. As I said mere moments ago, Halloween had several hindrances, all of which led to Night Vale’s first rousing success in six-and-a-half years. We didn’t lose a single citizen whose living matter became maimed-slash-dissolved-slash-lost through the screaming vortex of time _or_ space! This station would like to make special mention of Marian Clarke, ferret-walker and local log-cutter, for body-tackling four-year-old Stacey Boyd. Stacey, unemployed, came precariously close to eating a green candy-apple in front of a slightly misshapen pumpkin before 1:23am. These actions as you know could have led to the injuries of untold dozens of innocents. Thanks for looking out for your fellow citizens, Marian!

Okay _so_. My own personal experience involved my amazing Carlos. Scientist that he is, he took a very, shall we say, unorthodox approach to his costume. As I said, I’ll set the scene.

Cut to Carlos’ costume: maroon-red cloth, mimicking bloody flesh, etched with exposed rib and mandible. A bull-skull atop his head, curved horns meant for mutilation. Claws for slicing adorned each hand, meant to disfigure and disembowel. A distorted, twisted hell-brute of which we dare not speak.

Listeners, oh listeners, he was simply **_adorable_**.

 

“How cute!” the children said. “Aw!” Said another. Carlos seemed perplexed by this. “What?” he said in that rich, perfect voice. “I’m a demon, er uh, a monster, can’t you tell? Aren’t you even a little scared?” As I said, listen to this sweet boyfriend of mine. How completely endearing, right?

“Carlos!” I called, adjusting my nametag of my own regalia. I, costumed as a Senior IT Administrator, dashed over like a diseased beast. You know, as Senior IT Administrators do. I take my costumed personas very seriously.

Upon seeing my frightening visage the children screamed, eyes widening in horror and they _scattered_ like squirrels into the trees and street. It was delightful!

“Your costume is so cute!” I said, as Carlos removed his skulled-mask, revealing perfect hair. Oh, it really shouldn’t ever be covered…

Oh uhhh, anyways.... Carlos turned to me, confused. “Wow, you really scared those kids.” Carlos said. “What are you supposed to be?”

“ _Me_?” I asked. I mean, it was _obvious_. For a scientist, Carlos isn’t too observant during the holidays when the whirling eddy of the unknown is nearest the horizon. “I’m a Senior IT Administrator.” I pointed to my nametag. “Doesn’t the blank, plain white shirt give it away?” I asked.

He looked me up and down, a still wonderfully puzzled expression on his face. “An IT Administrator?” He asked.

I tapped a finger to the nametag. “A _Senior_ IT Administrator. All the more frightening, don’t you think?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah.” He then… leaned forward and kissed me. I would have dared touch that perfect hair… however I was deeply immersed in my role of a Senior IT Administrator, who, as we all know, are incapable of love or affection. Carlos pulled away. His were eyes insidiously lovely. He smiled and reached into his lab coat and produced several hard sweets. “Candy?” He asked.

Now wait, citizens, _wait_! Before I get concerned letters into the Station please know I didn’t let Carlos actually _eat_ the Halloween candy. That would have been chaos! I rather like my boyfriend corporeal and without lizard scales. All though… Hmm... Uh, never mind!

I also took it upon myself to give him a vial of antidote, two dashes behind the ears, before you get too worried. I mean, he hasn’t ever even been _vaccinated_ against the holidays! I had to take my precautions. It was the melon-blue colored vial, for those anti-pharmacophobia listeners out there.

Oh uhm… Very sorry uh, Station Management is getting a bit… Unsettled by all this up-lifting news and sentiment within the last twenty-four hours. Ah, uh, just a brief moment while I queue up the weather!

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction by [BelladonnaQ](http://www.belladonnaq.tumblr.com) and Art by [Reapersun](http://www.reapersun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Creator End Note: Cecil’s costume is an inside joke of my day-to-day life at my job. Please don’t take my goofy comments of IT professionals seriously and if you do, please contact Station Management with any and all complaints. Thanks! ~


End file.
